Latin HeartsXX
by BellalalaNyanx3
Summary: Being alone in the family coffee shop, Isabel waits until her brother, Antonio, returns but seems like Lovino happened to drop in. Valentines Day Fanfic, last chapter being posted on Valentines Day. Fem!SpainxRomano Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second fanfic and surprisingly I'm doing this one off of Hetalia characters! No Hinata, for once but I suppose I don't mind… A break from the lavender-eyed beauty is always a nice change 3!~ Anyways, I plane to make this a Valentine's day Fanfic so the second (The Last Chapter, btw.) shall be placed officially on Valentine's day in the story and posted on Valentine's day. I wanted to pick a favorite pairing of mine but since Yaoi isn't exactly my preference… (No worries, I still support some Yaoi couples.) I decided to make it Fem!SpainxRomano. If you don't like the pairing, that's fucking awesome for you but if you do then please review and tell me watch you think~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: World series.

One more thing to take notice too is that these two are Latin countries which mean that there might be a few added words that aren't of the English language. I'll most like post up what they mean at the very end if there are any words. Also if you have any questions then simply post it up in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Thank you all my fans and please enjoy c:

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Why so hostile?<p>

That day was as plain and tasteless as any of the other days for dear Isabel in her brother's coffee shop. Her brother had spoken of leaving to the grocery store earlier that day so she was left there to drown in her uneventful day. She peered out of the clean transparent window and leaned back slightly in a seat that had been placed at a customer's table. The shop was empty, as always, but Isabel could only shrug and deal with the loneliness that she wasn't exactly accustomed too.

She wore her chocolate brown hair up in a messy bun that she was usually seen with while a slightly faded red rose laid pinned up in her brown locks. Her emerald eyes shined with envy as she watched the kids outside play among the grey clouds that blocked all traces of sunlight. Her skin remained lightly tan as usual and she wore a dark tank top with some snazzy logo written in the chest area and some normal pants. Lightly glossed lips curved up in a smile as she watched one of her daily customers coming in. It was about time; she was about ready to die of boredom.

"Hola Señora! Lovely time for you to come by~ the usual?"

The aged woman gave a sweet smile and nodded her head, speaking in a soft voice, "Yes, yes. I'd also like to buy some cookies for my grandchildren… They're outside playing."

So those were the little brats who made her envious of the freedom they took advantage of! She nodded cheerfully to the older lady's request and disappeared in the back to place cookies in some waxed paper bag. Moving easily through the crowded kitchen, she was able to get the cookies and coffee well under five minutes. Appearing back at the counter, she took the money for the requested items, giving the older woman her change and her goods.

"Please come again, Señora!~"

She waved slightly to the lady and watched her hand the cookies to her grandchildren. Another person then caught her eye just as the older lady was leaving. Walking passed the lady was her brother's friend, Lovino Vargas. This only added onto the happiness that had formed from when the older lady had appeared. She smiled and turned slightly in her seat to look at the man that was very hesitant upon entering that specific coffee shop. His eyes darted from one side of the room to the other and he took long strides into the shop, looking down the only person that appeared to be in the shop. Lovino was actually a friend of Toni and Isabel but he was rarely ever nice. He was shorter than Toni but not by much with dark locks of chocolate and deep brown eyes. His skin was lighter than my own and he had the same signature curl that Feliciano had.

"…Is Antonio here?"

"Toni? No, he left me all alone here… He said he had groceries to buy but I think that he's off bothering Francis or something."

He nodded as he took in the information and turned on his heel, about to leave but Isabel lifted a hand for him to stop.

"W-Wait! Please don't leave… It's really lonely with Toni gone and no one ever comes to the shop… Be my company, Lovi-chan!~"

"Have you ever considered why no one comes here? Instant coffee isn't exactly the best kind of coffee and I'd rather not stay with Toni's sibling…" He turned his head and huffed slightly as Isabel visibly deflated, looking even more down than the lady who had entered the shop before.

"T-That's not true. We have regular customers; they just come in at unusual times…"

"That's why most of your customers that come in consist of old people and children; No one of your own age," he countered, glaring down at her.

She only puffed her cheeks lightly and got up from the chair that she had been sitting on, walking over to the counter and standing there. She stayed completely still and frowned while not moving which caused Lovino to cock his head to the side in bewilderment. He walked over to the counter and examined Isabel's face curiously, getting closer until he finally spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-If… I move… You'll die. It's a new game I just thought of right now."

Lovino's right eye twitched slightly and he continued to glare at the shorter female, watching as she stayed perfectly still and kept her eyes on the wall that was on the other side of the room. It was odd but it seemed that this was a type of defense mechanism that Isabel used. She didn't want to deal with the words that he was saying so she decided to immediately change the subject. Seeing as how she wanted to play a game now, Lovino could only smile with a hint of mischief found in his eyes as he nodded.

"Oh? So if you move, I'll die right? Hm," hummed Lovino, reaching up and teasingly pinching his cheeks and making odd faces toward Isabel. Her face began to turn red and she struggled to stay still and not reach out for Lovino's cheeks. It was a weakness that he knew she had. She wanted to mess with him but she also loved playing games so here he stood, teasing her sadistically.

"Don't you want to pinch my cheeks, Bel? They're all round and squishy~"

Isabel took a deep breath and struggled to keep still, finally lurching forward with fast speed and latching on his cheeks. Lovino could only jump back and be stretched by the hands from Isabel. She giggled and played with his cheeks, realizing she was moving and immediately let go. Staying still, she stood with wide eyes that began to water slowly.

"Y-You're going to die… B-Because I m-moved," spoke Isabel with a trembling voice.

He rubbed his cheeks and glared more at her, nodding "Yeah, because of you, I'm dead."  
>She sniffled lightly, walking around the counter and stared up at Lovino, hugging him tightly and continued to speak with her guilty voice, "N-No! C-Can we play one more time? I-I don't want you to die..."<p>

"E-EH? Get off of me!"

He pushed her off and wiped his shirt slightly, looking back at Isabel and blushing lightly as he noticed her staring at him with watered sad eyes. She resembled a lost child to him and for some reason it was… cute.

"No, I'm already dead because of you. You killed me… But we can play a different game, alright?" He figured that playing a one game with her was better than making her cry right there in front of him. She wiped her eyes slightly and nodded innocent.

He could only give a long sigh and walk to one of the tables, sitting down in a seat across from the one she had been seen previously sitting in. She walked over on wobbly legs and sat down across from him while staring blankly. "W-What game are we playing, Lovi-chan?"

He eyed the table with a troubled mind and struggled to think of different games that would be okay for only two people. Gold fish was a thought but they didn't have any cards with them… A thought crossed over Lovino's head and he looked up to Isabel.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. Sound alright?"

She nodded and began to smile like she usually did, leaning slightly over the table and propping her head up on her hands. "You go first, Lovi-chan."

"Alright, Truth or Dare?" asked Lovino, raising a curious brow over to her.

"Dare!" Isabel giggled and Lovino could help but smile at the enthusiasm that radiated off of her very being.

"Alright, I dare you… To idolize Arthur for a full day."

Lovino's smile only widened when he was able to see Isabel physically cringe at the very thought of idolizing the idiot known as Arthur. He'd laugh in her face and humiliate her and all she'd be able was praise him! She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and nodded. "A-Alright… T-Truth or Dare, Lovi-chan?"

"Dare, of course," Lovino smirked, crossing his arms over his chest in a sense of pride. There was nothing that she'd be able to do to him! He was already so used to the daily harassment he endured from both Antonio and her.

"Alright! I dare you to let me touch your curls whenever I want for a full day!"

"…." Lovino swallowed hard and began to redden from the mere thought of allowing Isabel touch his curl. People would get the wrong thoughts if they saw her touching it so freely but a dare was a dare… He sighed and nodded, looking up to Isabel and being surprised as she leaned more over the table and lightly began to pet the curl.

"N-No… C-Chigi…" He cringed slightly as his face began to redden which caused Isabel to stop and curiously stare up at him.

"I've been really curious to ask you, Lovino, but why do you and Feli-chan react that way everyone time I touch your curls? I asked Feli-chan but he blushed and wouldn't tell me. I asked Toni the same thing and he only laughed at me," explained Isabel, looking innocently curious.

"…Do I have to answer?"

"Well I'd be really happy if you could tell me."

Lovino sighed and ran a nervous hand through his dark chocolate brown hair. He looked the other way and bit his bottom nervously, seeing that the only way he was going to be able to get it cross was by being blunt.

"It's… an erogenous zone."

She smiled sweetly, the gears in her head slowly turning as she realized what he had just said. This zone made him blush because each time she touched, pet, or poked the curl atop his head turned him on. Why would her older brother always tell her to touch his curl but not tell her why? She finally found the answer and was not happy with it.

"O-Oh… U-Uhm… Would you like a churro, Lovi-chan? I've been making fresh ones all day!" She giggled nervously and stood up, walking towards the back of the shop were Lovino could only eye her curiously and walk towards the back to follow her. His cheeks had a slight tint of red to them as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say. He watched as Isabel pulled out several churros from a bag filled with sugar. She placed two churros on a plate and smiled sheepishly while placing it in front of him.

"T-Try them, they're delicious!~"

She smiled nervously and looked down to the churros with a happy face, trying to get her mind off of the events that repeated to play around in her head. She looked up to him hesitantly and could only blush a bit more and look down. He eyed her curiously and began to eat the churros while watching the odd girl. It was true that the churros were delicious and Lovino couldn't help but smile as he chewed thoughtfully.

"These are… alright."

"T-Thank you, L-Lovi-chan~ Uhm… Do you cook?" Isabel questioned, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Of course but I think the only thing I can really cook is… pasta."

She smiled at the thought of little Lovino cooking and smiled widely. "Can you make me some? I'm sure we have the ingredients around here… Toni buys a lot of things that aren't needed in a coffee shop so I bet we can find something!"

"Eh? You really want me to make you pasta…? It's so plain… Aren't you bored of it from having so much of Felicianos?"

She shook her head and smiled happily. "I want to try Lovi-chan's pasta though! Feli-chan's is okay but I bet Lovi-chan's is much, much better."

He was surprised at her endearing words and only smiled, agreeing to make Isabel some pasta. The two looked around to find the different ingredients and placed them on the middle counter. Once they were able to find all of the ingredients, Isabel sat down and watched as Lovino began to cook. She hummed softly as he progressed slowly, every now and then noticing how much care he was giving to his cooking. She never saw Lovino as the type to take care of something so this surprised her quite some bit. He finished shortly after and took out two plates with large portions of pasta on both. Serving the both of them, he sat in front of Isabel and smiled childishly as Isabel took the first bite.

"It's so yummy! I love your pasta, Lovi-chan!"

Lovino smiled as he watched Isabel eat his cooking and began to eat his own. The two finished their food around the same time and Lovino carried the dishes to the sink to clean them. Isabel patted her stomach happily and giggled at how full she was.

"I was right! Your cooking is a lot better, Lovi-chan!"

Lovino stopped for a moment and smiled happily for once as he continued to clean the dishes. It was surprising but he was really enjoying the time he was spending with Isabel. She was a lot less annoying than she usually was and he really did enjoy it… He turned back to her after drying his hands and sat down in front of her, looking up to her.

"I'm glad you liked my cooking, Bel~ It… makes me really happy to know that you like my pasta more than Felicianos."

"Heehee! I'm only telling the truth. Uhm… Lovi-chan… Can I ask you a question…?" She peered up to him with slightly red cheeks and Lovino tilted his head in curiosity as he watched her body movements. She shyly played with her hair and bit her bottom lip as he spoke. "Go on…?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up and I-I just wanted to know if you had anything you were doing," Isabel replied as she twiddled her thumbs innocently.

It was true that Valentine's Day had already been coming up, a few more days in fact, though Lovino never really did anything for Valentine's Day. "Right, that day is coming up, hm? No, I never really do anything for Valentine's day."

"Why not? It's a day for lovers! I love Valentine 's Day so much!~" Isabel giggled while Lovino just stared down at the steel counter top of the table.

"Feliciano is really the only one who does anything for Valentine's Day… Between him and I, I can see why I've never had a lover for Valentine's day…"

The atmosphere grew tense as Lovino glared at the table and Isabel could see the mixed emotions that crossed over his lovely brown eyes. She reached forward slightly and placed a hand on top of his head, speaking in a serene voice that lacked the immaturity it usually had, "Well… I'll be your lover for Valentine's Day, Lovino… I'd rather be your lover than Feliciano's."

Lovino looked up at Isabel and saw as her cheeks grew crimson but she still held such a peaceful smile. The thought made his cheeks heat up as well but to hear that she wanted to be his lover for a holiday that only made him wallow in self-pity. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure…?"

She stood up from her seat and walked around the table, leaning forward slightly so that her face was mere inches from his face. "I wouldn't joke about something like this~" With that being said, he placed a soft kiss on his nose and leaned back happily. He stood up and shared a happy smile, snaking one hand around her waist where he was able to pull her closer and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Te amo~" Isabel smiled sweetly up to him as she leaned her head against him.

"Ti amo," Lovino whispered, lightly kissing her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary Tiem~:<strong>

Te Amo: Spanish for I love you  
>Ti Amo: Italian for I love you<br>Señora: Female Lady in Spanish

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I really enjoyed writing this fanfic because of how cute it was w I think that the two would be a perfect Valentine's Day couple even if it seems slightly… One-sided. But I hope you all liked the first chapter. I've already planned for this to be a two chapter story so the next chapter shall be posted on Valentine's Day, Exactly a week away, and hopefully you all liked the first chapter. Reviews are wanted, Questions shall be answers c: Bye!~

-BellalalaNyanx3


	2. Chapter 2

Now a week away from Valentine's Day… I'm truly a terrible person :c Well, My laptop's been broken for this long so all I can really say is sorry. I hope all my fans had a lovely Valentine's Day that made all of your hearts sing with happiness :3 Anywho! All I can really offer you all are the cupcakes that I made for Valentine's Day :3 Red Velvets, nom nom noms! I made a completely different chapter to end this one so I hope you all like it~ Uhm.. I'm glad to finish this short story for a pairing that I really love so again, thank you to all my fans and reviews are wanted. :3 Thanks~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ti amo? Really?<p>

Flakes of pure ivory snow began to slowly drift down from the lovely sky above that seemed to be thickened with large clouds of grey. Isabel peered up at the sky through squinted eyes, not wanting to get anything in her emerald green eyes. She hummed a soft tune and looked back to her hands before her, her chocolate brown stands of hair that framed her face slowly swooning from a breeze. The climate had dropped so low and it could only get colder as days passed away from Valentine's Day. She wore a deep red coat that went passed her thighs, having some black leggings underneath and some nice flats to accompany her feet. A rose pin held up her messy bun which allowed a few tassels of dark brown hair to drift from her bun. Her lovely green eyes could only narrow and search for some type of answer in the snow.

She waited on Valentine's day for Lovino… He said he wanted a Valentine and she had completely agreed. It was odd but he had been missing from her attention for the past days and it was really starting to bother her. She asked her older brother Antonio if he had seen Lovino anywhere but it was the same answer everywhere she went.

"No…" She whispered softly to herself and looked up to the kids that played happily in the park. She had been sitting at a bench that was connected to the local park in front of her brothers café. She could only watch their faces glow with happiness and envied the light feeling of being carefree.

A hand on her shoulder awakened her from her thoughts and she could only look up to see a friend by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, a friend of her and her brothers. He had silver like hair with a lovely pair of crimson eyes. He wore a loose fitting black trench coat with darkened blue pants and some regular black shoes, not really caring to look appealing. It was freezing cold and he was uncomfortable as it was; not to mention his poor chick was freezing s well. He smiled cheekily at his friend, Isabel and parked himself right beside her, looking up to the kids.

"Ahhh, Isabel! What're you doing out here in the cold? I'm nearly freezing my balls off!"

She could only smile at her friends words, doing her best to hide her dampened mood. "Y-Yes… It is quite cold, isn't it? I just find it relaxing.. To be in the cold, then go inside for a nice cup of—"

"Crappy instant coffee?"

"No! Hot chocolate. Something that Toni doesn't mess with because he simply sucks at it."

Gilbert could only laugh at his friends words and nod in agreement, placing his arms on the back of the bench to rest them. He looked back at Isabel and had a concerned type of look which was odd even for Gilbert. But he could tell that Isabel wasn't herself… She wasn't laughing and having that sort of natural grace that charmed many others.

"So what's been eating you, Isabel? You seem a bit… sad."

Isabels' eyes brightened slightly at the mention of her mood. She couldn't admit her sadness for the absence of her beloved Lovino so she merely shook her head and put up a fake smile. "Of course not! I'm as happy as ever! Maybe it's the weather…? I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
>Prussia merely smirked at his friends' cheeky grin, turning slightly and leaning on his elbow. "It's Lovino, huh? Can't get over the fact that he sort of stood you up on Valentine 's Day, huh?"<p>

Oh how he hit the nail on the head. But how was someone as… "gifted" as Gilbert possibly find out? It was probably her brother, Antonio since the two were rather close. She could only sigh softly and nod to herself, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand. She peered back to Gilbert who could only roll his eyes and stand up from his seat, grinning playfully.

"Well~ A little bird just told me that Lovino is hanging around Feliciano's house! Maybe you can catch him before he leaves~"

This caused Isabels' eyes to dart from Gilbert over in the direction that Feliciano's house was found. She jumped to her feet and smiled happily, reaching on top of Gilbert's head and pulling down the only little bird that was around; Gilbird.

"Thanks Gilbird!"

She giggled and gave the tiny chick a kiss, placing it back on top of Gilbert's head and running off hurriedly. Gilbert could only scoff and look up at Gilbird with an annoyed glance.

"Why do you get all the ladies?" Gilbert asked, which was responded with sharp chirps from his small companion.

As for Isabel, she hurriedly ran down the sidewalk while keeping a sharp eye to not slip on any ice. She reached the front door that belonged to the Vargas's and all she could really do was calm herself down a bit before knocking. She waited patiently and as the door opened, she looked up to see her good friend, Feliciano, a lean young man that happened to be the brother of Lovino. His hair was slightly lighter than Lovino's with the same complexion. He usually had his eyes closed but at times he'd open them to show his many admirers his lovely brown eyes.

"Isabel! It's nice to see you! Come in, it's so cold!" exclaimed Feliciano while pulling his friend inside. She could only giggle and oblige until her eyes landed on the man she had been so sad about.

"You damn potato eater! Rematch!" yelled Lovino, his face turning red from anger.

"I already won so stop your complaining," replied a very serious looking Ludwig, the brother of Gilbert and close friend to Feliciano. His hair was bright blonde, pulled back with sparkling blue eyes that caused a large amount of the women he met to swoon. He was a rather burly man but really he was kind and not all too scary.

"Lovino! Look whose visiting! Dear little Isabel!"

The mention of her name caused Lovino to freeze up and look at the lady he had put so much effort into avoiding. He could only glare holes into an oblivious Feliciano as the atmosphere began to thicken with discomfort. Being someone not too oblivious, Ludwig immediately felt this feeling and looked back to Feliciano. He had heard from his brother what had been going on between Lovino and Isabel so he did what was best in this type of situation. Avoid conflict.

"Erm… Feliciano, Why don't you help me in the kitchen with something?" Ludwig asked, gesturing Feliciano who simply shook his head.

"Isabel just got here and I wanna tell her about all the stories!" yelled Feliciano, smiling happily which made Ludwig sigh. He looked up to Feliciano and opened the kitchen door, replying softly, "I need help to make pasta… Do you want me to mess it up?"

Isabel was surprised to see the seriousness for on Felicianos face as he nearly dove into the kitchen while pulling Ludwig inside as well. He said something along the lines of "It's never too late to learn how to make pasta." As the two exited the room, Isabels eyes were placed back onto Lovino who only looked away like a bratty child. He crossed his arms and pouted as Isabel walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"Lovino… I thought you wanted a Valentine for Valentines day," spoke Isabel with her soft voice which usually was never used. She had to be silly all the time but she knew that this just wasn't the time.

"I did but I guess I just didn't want a stupid Tomato Bastard for my Valentine," Lovino replied through gritted teeth glaring down at the floor. Isabels eyes widened slightly as she listened to his words, looking down silently and trying to find which words to say.

"B-But.. I-I just thought that yo—"

"Didn't you hear me? I didn't want you for my Valentine. You're just a stupid Tomato sucker like your stupid brother. Why don't you get the hint and just leave." Interrupted Lovino, glaring at the floor as he spoke his hate-filled words.

Isabel could only take in a deep breath to calm her nerves and stand up on shaky legs. She had come here in the first place to find answers and that was sadly what she had got. Her emerald eyes watered and she sniffled slightly which caused Lovino to look up in question. She wiped a tear that was ready to fall away and smiled that usual smile that he always saw. She nodded silently and spoke with a slightly cracked voice, "A-Alright… I-I can see that I wasn't the Valentine you wanted and I-I'm sorry…"

She placed a hand over her mouth before she could let any sputters of sadness escape, turning on her heel and running out the door. Lovino lifted a hand to grab her wrist but he missed and he watched as she ran with soft sobs of pain leave her body. The door was left open as the young Carriedo ran and all Lovino could do was look down to his hands.

The entire time, Ludwig had listened from a cracked door while Feliciano busily gave steps on how to make pasta. He stepped out of the kitchen and looked down with disapproving eyes to the other Vargas, being truly disgusted.

"Obviously you are as oblivious as your brother, Lovino. You hold what hatred for the girl; the hatred that has been mustered up from Antonio? Don't let your mind be clouded by such thoughts simply because her brother is the one who enjoys harassing you."

Ludwig simply turned and walked into the kitchen to leave Lovino to himself; to think over the obvious mistake he had made. As for Isabel, she sat down on the side of a shop, bent over crying. She hugged her knees tightly as shivers racked her shoulders. Soft sobs escaped her lips and she looked like an absolute mess. Thankfully no one had been around at the time but Isabel just couldn't stop. She wanted to tell Lovino on Valentine's day her feelings. That warmed happiness she felt whenever she was able to be around him.. The pain she felt whenever she felt when he compared her to her brother.

Her chest ached with pain and she did all she could; cry. She wiped her face hastily and tried to stop the rapid breaths, taking in a soft deep breath. She watched the soft flakes of snow drift to the ground and sighed softly, standing up. She dried her face as sniffled lightly as she began to make herself to her brother café. It was starting to get late and she really didn't want to get caught in such terrible weather, especially after such a heart-crunching event.

She began to slowly walk; staring down at the floor as she listened to her heart softly beat in her chest.

_Thump…. Thump…. Thump…. Thump…._

Why did he make her so terrible…? Why did he have to compare her to her brother? Why did she have to love him…?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Was this really worth it? To be insulted and have your heart smashed down in front of your very eyes?

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump!  
><em>  
>What the hell was that? That certainly wasn't her heart and she was sure of it. She turned and looked back only to see Lovino running towards her at full speed. She took a slight step back and as he tried to stop himself, he slid on the ice that she had tried to avoid earlier and slide right into her. The two yelled and smashed into a large pile of fallen snow, cushioning their fall. The two erupted from the pile and hastily dusted their faces off, Lovino wrapping hands around each of Isabels shoulders. His eyes gazed deeply into hers and she could only sit their silently, beginning to tear up.<p>

"Please… Don't cry, Isabel… I'm sorry that I said those things…" Spoke Lovino in a soft voice. He wasn't used to expressing his emotions in such a way but he tried. "I'm sorry I missed Valentines Day… I'm sorry I did all of this, Isabel… I guess I was just mad at myself… Mad at myself for falling for the one person who I hated the most before…"

Isabel wiped away her tears and listened to Lovino, starting to smile happily as Lovino spoke his emotions. As he finished and looked back at her, she could only grin and tackle him deeper into the snow. He merely chuckled and pushed her off, causing her to land on her bottom. She looked up to him and he smiled, crawling over and sitting himself down across from her.  
>"Do you forgive me…?"<p>

"Of course, you stupid meanie."

I guess I deserved that, huh," replied Lovino, smiling guiltily.

She nodded and crawled on top of Lovino, making sure she was at eye level with him. Their cheeks reddened and both knew what was to come next. Isabel leaned forward and planted a small sweet kiss firmly on his lips, him only to respond back by pressing his lips back against hers. The two broke the kiss and smiled.

"Te Amo, Lovino~"

"Heh, Ti Amo, Isabel. Happy Valentine's Day~"

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I hope you all liked how I ended this story :3 Uhm.. I've been getting a lot of requests and hopefully I'll be able to start them all so I'll try my best! Reviews are wanted~ Thanks you guys! Hopefully you all didn't think it was too rushed o.o;;

-BellalalaNyanx3


End file.
